The invention relates to a crosslink hinge for hanging a door which is to be opened by more than 90.degree., preferably by as much as 180.degree., on the supporting wall of the carcass of a piece of furniture. The door-related part and the supporting-wall-related part, the latter adjustably fastenable to a mounting plate preinstalled on the supporting wall, are interconnected by two link arms joined for pivoting relative to one another in their middle area. One end of one of the two link arms is directly articulated to one of the hinge parts and the other is directly or indirectly coupled with the other hinge part. The carcass-interior end of the link arm that is attached directly at its front end to the door-related part is coupled to the supporting-wall-related part by a swinging lever.
A door mounted with such crosslink hinges (German Federal Pat. No. 22 19 616) on the supporting wall of a cabinet carcass can be opened as much as 180.degree., in which case the kinematics of the hinge superimpose on the door, while it is swinging to the open position, a component of movement outwardly from the carcass interior, so that the opened door--in the case, for example, of built-in cabinets--stops in front of the adjacent door of the next cabinet. These crosslink hinges have proven practical, yet they have been usable heretofore only in cases in which the above-mentioned component of movement out of the carcass interior does not exceed a certain dimension. In the case of cabinets with projecting moldings or with recessed doors, however, the known crosslink hinges cannot be used, because they do not carry the door far enough out of the cabinet interior when it opens, so that it can pass around a projecting molding, for example. Basically, it would be possible to make the known crosslink hinges such that the door will open with a greater outthrust, i.e., the component of movement out of the carcass interior, by increasing the length of the lever arms of the link levers and swinging levers accordingly. This, however, would necessarily result in a considerable enlargement of size and would make such crosslink hinges look clumsy. Crosslink hinges have therefore been developed (AT Pat. No. 342,999), in which coupled kinematic members are additionally provided on the supporting-wall side, which, by the application of the Nuremberg shear principle, considerably increase the outthrust upon opening. But these known hinges, too, have necessarily larger dimensions than normal crosslink hinges and due to the extended lever arms and the additional kinematic members they all have a reduced load-bearing capacity unless their individual parts are made heavier.
In contrast, the invention is addressed to the problem of improving the known crosslink hinges such that, with substantially unchanged dimensions and unchanged load-bearing capacity, they will have a decidedly greater component of movement outwardly from the cabinet carcass, so that they will be suitable especially for recessed doors or also for doors which have to be swung around projecting moldings, frames or the like.